The Diary World: Inuyasha Furuba Story
by Mijin
Summary: InuyashaFuruba. Here, Kagome gets tranfered to Tohru's school, and everyone writes a diary!Inuyasha's is a bit weird. there are new characters too.
1. Tohru's new Student

I smiled. Whenever something made me happy I smiled.

Whenever something made me sad, I still smiled.

When someone gossiped about me, I don't exactly smile. Mostly, it's about how I say mom this and mom that...

That leads to hurting.

But I don't show that. Even if I have suffered, I made it through. So I can do it every time.

I have confident. But I wonder how long it'll last.

If I have my friends, I'l make it, I'm sure.

Yuki, Hanajima, Uo-chan, Kyo, Shigure, Hatori...

the list goes on and on...

But even though the list is overflowing, I will always have room for more.

I have a feeling I shall meet one today...

Tohru looked at her diary, the page filled with small letters in her handwriting. She grinned ear to ear.

The diary made her feel close to someone, where it would take her someplace where she could leave everything behind.

Where she could write her thoughts down and dream about tomorrow.

And yet, it was all true.

She got up and dress herself in her school uniform. She brushed her brown hair and packed her backpack. She was all set.

She clicked the timer and looked at it.

_'1 minute and 20 seconds. Not bad.'_ she thought. She recorded it on the paper taped to the wall next to her bed.

She wished that she could stay here with the diary, but she couldn't. School came first.

"Yuki! Good Morning!" she greeted. However, Yuki looked a bit tired than he used to, so Tohru sat down next to him.

Still, he said happily, "Good Morning, Tohru."

"Is something wrong?"

He looked at her and asked, "Tohru, have you noticed anyone strange that seemed to be following you?"

Tohru bit her lip.

"N-no... why?"

"Well, this guy came in last night and I had a hard time getting him to get him out."

"Oh dear. What did he want?" she asked worridly. She thought maybe it was a burgler and he met with Yuki.

"He said something about seeing if you were right for 'her'. But I haven't a clue who 'her' is."

She drifted off into her mind, and thought about it. She had seen a distant shadow across from her at times, but it left as soon as it came.

"Tohru. It's time for school."

Tohru snapped into reality.

"What? Oh. Yes." she grinned.Today was the day when a new student came in.

That's what she ment in her diary.

She walked, and for the first time, the walk to school seemed farther then ever.

'_I wonder who came last night...'_ she thought.

She finally came to school. The bell started ringing.

'_Uh-oh. I'm gonna be late!'_ she hesitated. After that, she ran into the school in a big hurry. She knocked on the door of her classroom.

The teacher opened the door and said:"You're late."

Tohru was out of breath. She looked into the classroom. She breathed a sigh of relief.

The new student wasn't here yet. She got into her seat.

The teacher continued her lesson. At 9:00, there was another knock on the door.

'_The new student! She here!'_ Tohru thought excitedly.

"Oh. Come in." the teacher said.

The girl came in. Her hair black, her smile white.

"Everyone, this was Higurashi, Kagome."

"Hi!" Everyone shouted.

"Okay, let's see... why don't you sit next to Tohru?"

"Um... Okay." Kagome whispered.

Tohru wanted to talk to her, but she couldn't. It was against the rules to talk in class, unless the teacher lets you.


	2. Kagome meets Tohru

I wonder how Kagome is doing. She just got transfered. I checked everyone in her class.

All except one. That guy... he drove me crazy. Anyhow, he got the best of me, so I went out.

I'm gonna get that guy. I even told the guy what I needed. He didn't listen.

Well, it's over. I'm meeting Kagome at 3:00. I wonder what kind of friends she'll have when I get there. She misses Ayume...

and all her other friends too. But she's happy that I can still transport her to the well. She still has a few friends.

but she wants one that is from her time. Let's hope she gets one. I can't stand her crying.

Inuyasha saved the online diary and turned the computer off.

He had learned how to use the computer when Kagome taught him.

He looked at the clock. Unfortunatly, he didn't know how to read time. He called for Sota.

"What is it?" he asked. Inuyasha pointed to the clock.

"It's 2:30." Sota answered.

"Oh. Okay." Inuyasha said, and he shooed Sota away. It wa time to go.

He plucked his cap from the wall. Kagome had warned him to always wear the cap in her time, or else...

Boy, was that girl scary. Inuyasha shivered. It was breezy out.

Inuyasha walked down the streets of Canaba Alley. He was wondering, thinking...

Which was something he didn't do too much in his time. But it wasn't about the cars, the stores, or at least, not this time.

No, he was thinking about Kagome's new school. He wondered how it looked like, since it was certainly different from Kagome's old one...

Inuyasha shook his head. All that thinking made his head hurt. He had to keep one hand over the cap to keep it from blowing away.

He had the sudden jolt to run. He didn't think about it twice. He practically flew.

He was there in no time. Even the hat didn't come off.He entered the school.

Everyone stared at him. But he didn't pay much attention to them.

He saw Kagome leaving her class.

"Oy! Kagome!"

"Huh? Oh! Hi, Inuyasha."

"How's the first day?"

"It was okay." Kagome smiled.

'_Looks like she did make a new friend.'_ thought Inuyasha.

"Ah! Kagome!"

"Hi, Tohru!" Kagome greeted happily.

"Oh! Who is this?" Tohru grinned.

"He's Inuyasha. Inuyasha, Tohru.Tohru, Inuyasha."

"Hello!"

"Hi." Inuyasha responded.

"Kagome, we have to go."

"W-why?" Kagome stammered.

Inuyasha sighed.

"Shippo won't stop whining. He's driving me crazy!"

"Oh. Sorry Tohru." Kagome said.

"Nah. It's no problem. See you tommorrow."

Tohru left. Inuyasha and Kagome walked out together.

As they went back to the well, Tohru had other plans...


End file.
